


所爱之人

by sweetmuri



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: 食用前警告：性向：BG/3PCP：咕哒子*库丘林*库丘林分级：PG-18OOC属于我，角色属于原著
Kudos: 11





	所爱之人

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前警告：  
> 性向：BG/3P  
> CP：咕哒子*库丘林*库丘林  
> 分级：PG-18  
> OOC属于我，角色属于原著

立香觉得，她做过的错误的决定里，要数2天前的那个最为让她措手不及。  
如果不是她突发奇想回到这个特异点，说不定就不会发生这种事情了……

“唔……”

身体因为藤条的触碰反射的瑟缩起来，偏偏面前的人对于她这种应激性的小反应很是喜欢，手指微动，藤条变捆的更紧了一些。

“住手……”立香不敢再大幅度挣扎，或者说是现在的她除了手指没有任何地方可以使得上力气了。束缚着她的藤条不是一般的植物，全部是由「库丘林」的魔力而构成，只要他还在，只要他还想，凭借现在立香的状态根本不可能挣脱。  
想到这里，立香的眼神变得更加黯淡了。  
被绑住双手吊了起来，只有脚尖能将将点地。藤条缠绕在她的大腿根部，盘在她的胸口上，只要她做出动作，就能感受到它们在自己的肌肤上摩擦。  
这真的……太羞耻了。

就好像曾经偷偷瞄过的黑胡子的珍藏一样，只不过现在她变成了那个主角。

“放我……下来，我很难受……”  
说话会带动胸腔的起伏，起伏会让藤条摩擦到一些不能说明的位置。一句简单的话过后，立香无法抑制的喘息了起来。

可她面前的人却完全没有放她下来的打算，不如说，他在享受着。  
男人伸出手，抬起立香的下巴，吻了上去。

“如果要拒绝我的话，就使用令咒吧，我的master。”

……

为什么会变成这个样子？当然是因为她的不成熟带来的灾难。  
没有做好万全准备的情况下再度前往被污染的冬木市，结果不仅仅是被困在了这里同迦勒底失去联系，还让库丘林分裂变成了2个人……  
不，不对……  
立香垂下眼眸，看着地上被藤蔓捆成了球的人，欲哭无泪。  
钳制住自己的依旧是库丘林，并非是2个不同的个体，而是被黑泥灌溉以后，跑出本体的，欲望的化身。

她能很感受到，这个职介已经变为caster的人，内核依旧是库丘林没错。  
可是……

在立香差点窒息的时候，脑海里冒出了新的问题。  
如果说两人除去形态并无区别的话，为何caster的库丘林会做这种……

这种让她感到羞耻却又无法拒绝的事情呢……

脖子上出现了钝痛，沉浸在问题之中的立香瞬间清醒过来。  
眼前是库丘林的脸，像是意犹未尽般，舌尖在她的脸颊上轻轻的舔舐着。  
“呐，master，在做这种事情的时候如果想着别的男人，我会生气哦。”  
立香想要反驳，毕竟在她看来虽然是2个生命体，对她而言却都是同一个库丘林。这种情况下，其中一个如同吃醋一样的发言，就有些不可理喻了。

就算是立香也是有脾气的，不知为何在亲吻中都没有被侵犯感觉的立香，被「库丘林」的一番话，激出了火气。  
顾不上身体上缠绕着的藤蔓，立香调动起体内的魔力，开始尝试着以一己之力挣脱出这个由植物构成的牢笼。  
她是喜欢着库丘林的，正因如此，才没有在第一时间使用令咒命令库丘林自裁。如果换是任何一个其他的英灵对她做出这种事情，她肯定会在第一时间把对方送回英灵座。  
可，偏偏出现状况的是库丘林。  
她可以容忍库丘林肆无忌惮的动作，却不能容忍他的猜忌。

立香挣扎的幅度更大了，原本只是为了情趣而束缚着她的藤条一点点在魔力与蛮力的双重作用下松动开来。而这样对立香也有影响，淡粉色的痕迹变成了深红色的勒痕，分布在立香洁白的躯体上。

「库丘林」愣了一下，随即撤去了那些藤蔓，伸手环住了失去支撑的立香。

“我就这么让你难以忍受么，master？”  
魔力暴动的副作用让立香眼前有些发虚，她看不太清「库丘林」的表情，本能的开口拒绝，却发不出声音。  
“我明白了……”「库丘林」这样说着，稍稍松开了搂着立香的手臂，另一只手放在了她的小腹上，“你会成为我的东西。”

立香的大脑还没有想明白为什么「库丘林」会说出这种话来，她的身体就已经先一步的体会到了。  
从小腹逐渐升起的灼热的感觉，自下而上，一点点侵蚀了她的理智。  
低下头看到了自己腹部上的卢恩符文，立香也算彻底领略到了“成为我的东西”的含义。

可是她好想告诉眼前的人，她的沉默并不代表着自己的否定，只是副作用带来的影响罢了。  
就算是被分裂出来的完全的阴暗面，只要是库丘林，她都会接受。  
那是库丘林啊，她的所爱之人啊。

可再开口，从立香口中发出的却不是成句的词汇。  
魔法的影响远大于魔药，不过一两分钟，立香的理性就被欲望所取代。  
在理性尚存之时，立香尝试着解开库丘林身上的束缚，可是她失败了。  
「库丘林」亲自动手把他的本体五花大绑，为的就是立香，又怎么会给他搅局的机会。  
更何况他本身就是被剥离出来的，库丘林欲望的化身，要做什么一目了然。  
看着已经蜷缩起来，不自觉呻吟着的立香，他眼里的渴望又深了一分。

立香蜷缩在地毯上，理性消失之后，身体开始遵从本能。  
她并非初经人事的少女，之前也因为魔力不足的原因使用过最原始的补魔手段。因此，比起理智，身体能够先一步而行，这让立香无意识的摩擦起来，试图缓解这种难以启齿的欲望。  
可是地毯并不是能够降温的工具，表面的软毛好像小刷子，随着立香的动作擦拭着她的身体。别说降温了，立香甚至有种越来越燥热，想要一头扎进冰水里的冲动。

「库丘林」可不会给立香这个机会，他也不想看着立香在地毯上，把她娇嫩的皮肤磨破。  
走进，伸手，将人揽入怀里。在卢恩符文的加成下，这个简单的动作都能为立香带来阵阵战栗。  
手指顺着后背一点点，一寸寸的下滑，在立香弓起身子，条件反射抗拒之时，「库丘林」的嘴唇停在了她的背上。

细腻的吻落在立香的背上，唇瓣带来的刺激比手指还要过分，更别提「库丘林」还坏心眼的用舌尖在她的背上画着圈。  
立香完全沉溺在了符文带来的影响之中，身体也因习惯，而逐渐学会了回应。  
「库丘林」等待的就是这一刻，他把立香的身体小心翼翼的翻转了过来，把自己的大衣垫在毛毯上以后，让立香平躺了上去。

他见过不同的女人，虽然不像弗格斯那样，也有过一两个纵欲的对象。  
可成为英灵以后，他的眼中能看到的，心里能放下的女性，只有立香一人。  
比任何人都要普通，在打磨之后，变成了闪耀的宝石。  
「库丘林」打心底感谢自己，冬木的见面以后，停留在了立香的身边。

立香的身体有着少女独有的稚嫩，随着呼吸起伏的胸部，像糯米团子一样，让人忍不住想要咬一口。  
「库丘林」也是如此，并且付之于行动，牙齿轻轻咬住粉嫩的凸起，随后吸吮起来。

他想听立香发出的声音，那种情难自已，却又拼命忍耐的表情尤为诱人。  
明明被他附加了符文，却还残存着这样的意志力，「库丘林」越发的佩服起立香来。  
不是作为肉体上的渴求，作为完全污染了的半身，「库丘林」发现，他出现了欣赏的情绪。

那样的娇喘与呻吟让「库丘林」更加兴奋，当立香的乳头因为他的吸吮完全挺立起来后，「库丘林」放过了那个地方，一路向下。

立香的身材不是传统意义上的完美，相反的，因为总是管不住自己的嘴巴，哪怕跑遍了那么多个版图，她的肚子上都没能有腹肌和人鱼线出现。  
这样的身材让库丘林爱不释手，每每抱在怀里，都要好好揉捏一番。  
不过此时此刻，「库丘林」所做的，则是用亲吻，品尝立香的身体。

那片秘密花园早就因为「库丘林」不断地侵略变得湿润，不过他知道，如果现在就不顾一切的占有她，会不会被完全厌恶是一回事，她的身体大概会承受不住吧。  
将自己的一根手指送入立香的体内，和他所想一样，立香的身体有了明确的反应。  
加紧的双腿与不断收缩的内壁，分泌出更多液体的小穴试图依靠这样的举动排斥异物，却不知道反而加剧了「库丘林」占有她，填满她的决心。  
然后是第二根，第三根。  
终于，那片花园到达了可以接纳更为炙热之物的程度，「库丘林」不再忍耐，褪去本就由魔力构成的服装，托起立香的臀部，用自己的欲望贯穿了立香的身体。

这确实也是一次实打实的体液交换，魔力的补充使得卢恩符文的威力更甚，立香的大脑在快感的冲击下停止了思考，却又在高潮之际重新启动。  
这不是个好现象，立香觉得不只是身体，她的精神可能会因此毁灭也说不定。

她还是想要同「库丘林」对话的，告诉他自己对他的认同，告诉他不论是光与暗，只要是库丘林，她都会接受。  
但是可以的话，她不想用这种方法，在这种情况下妥协。

可是，她确实无法抵挡住现在的这种感觉。  
那是库丘林的肉体，不论是指腹上因为常年手持长枪产生的茧子，还是嘴唇亲吻时的力度，又或是，现在与她交合的，性器的尺寸。  
那是烙印在她灵魂之中，无法忘记的存在。没一样都在提醒着她，眼前的人，也是库丘林没错。  
她该忏悔的，明明库丘林还倒在地板上，她却对眼前的黑影不可自拔。

“呐，master，我和他，哪一个更合你的胃口呢？”

「库丘林」并不想得知答案，他封住立香的嘴唇，数次抽插后迎来了高潮，将精液全数注入到了她的身体里。

而那印在立香小腹上的卢恩符文，又一次变得灼热起来。  
那短暂的烧灼感让立香的头脑终于出现了片刻的清明，足够让她脱离现在的困境。  
可是将手指伸展开，看到「库丘林」的表情时，立香却犹豫了。

那是她在库丘林身上很少见到的，挣扎和……无助。  
那个总是会对她微笑的英灵，也是有自己的苦恼的吧，那个看上去大大咧咧的男人，也会有无措的时候吧，那个战无不胜的光之子，也会出现绝望的心情吧。  
这样想着，她伸出去的手，忍不住盖在了对方的眼睛上。

“别哭……”  
立香的掌心触碰到了温热的液体，那是英灵不知为何流下的泪珠。  
“你和他……对我而言，都是库丘林啊。”  
“是我的英灵，我的伙伴，我的……所爱之人啊。”  
“所以……”  
立香看到了「库丘林」背后摇摇晃晃站起来的人，将另一只手伸了过去。  
“所以……承认吧，接纳吧，库丘林与「库丘林」，本就是一人啊。”

伸出的手被库丘林握住，身体则被「库丘林」紧紧抱在怀里。  
立香有一种喘不上气的感觉，可她却不想放手。  
她是这样的自私，为了自己，试图让两个完全相反，甚至已经一分为二的人再度合二为一。  
可是她又不想放弃，哪一面都好，都不该是被抛弃的部分。

英雄就必须十全十美像是太阳一样么？  
英雄就必须压制住全部的情感么？

不，在成为英雄之前，再被美化之前，他们也是人才对啊。

所以……  
所以！

“我认同，我接纳，我会爱着你的全部！”

……

可以的话，立香想将时光倒退到半天前。  
不，应该说是2.5天前。  
如果说2天前的自己是误入到了黑泥的领土，那么半天前的自己则像是个傻逼一样，打开了两只猛兽的开关。

库丘林与「库丘林」终于面对了自己的另一面。  
他们在短暂的交手后认同了对方，然后不顾藤丸立香这个当事人的意愿，讨论起了她的归属权问题。

自然是，互不相让的……  
两人的思考方式虽说不太相同，可终归是同宗同源，过程可能相差很远，结论却是出奇的一致。  
既然没办法说服/威胁自己的另一面放弃，那就只有共同占有了。

立香在发现这一点的时候就想动身逃跑了，毕竟她一点都不想使用令咒。  
可是「库丘林」的动作更快，被赋予caster职介的他使用藤蔓，再一次轻松的，阻止了立香逃跑的行为。  
当然库丘林还是不太高兴的，他并不希望在立香身上看到任何与受伤有关的痕迹。当他的手臂拥住立香以后，「库丘林」很配合的解除了他的魔法。

哦，不，还是有一部分留了下来。  
那被书写在藤丸立香腹部，可以有“库丘林”激活的，卢恩符文。

只不过这一次，符文的启动不再是为了让藤丸立香失去判断能力，而是为了让她的身体可以尽快动情，适应两人的进攻。

库丘林从正面拥住立香，「库丘林」站在她的身后，头埋在她的肩膀上。  
细碎的吻从正面，从背面同时出现，舌尖划过身体的触感一下子变成了双倍模式，让立香的身体在不适抗拒的同时，孕育出了新的感觉。  
她的身体正在慢慢的学会去适应，颤栗也变为了回应。  
两个库丘林偏偏在这种时候默契的不像样子，两人在带动起立香的身体后，一左一右贴近立香的耳朵，用沙哑的嗓音，说出了几乎是相同的语句。

“不要抗拒我（们），立香，一切都交给我（们）吧。”

然后？  
藤丸立香想，她就是这样堕落了吧。  
在她同库丘林亲吻的时候，「库丘林」会轻啄她的耳垂；而在她被「库丘林」钳制，转过头与他亲吻的时候，库丘林则会吸吮她早就凸起的乳头。  
他们赤条条的纠缠在一起，直到库丘林察觉到立香已经变得水汪汪的私处终于做好了准备，挺入其中之后，才得以稍稍分开一些。

立香天真的以为自己终于可以稍事休息，却没忘记了，「库丘林」也是同样的，不会妥协的存在。  
在立香的身体上留下属于自己的齿痕已经无法满足「库丘林」了，在看见自己抢先一步以后，「库丘林」只是停顿了一小会儿，就找到了新的目标。

他将手指插入到立香的后穴，不顾立香的求饶，搅动了起来。

「库丘林」的手指刮过立香后穴的内壁，意料之内的触摸到了仅有一层粘膜阻隔的，库丘林的肉棒。因为这个小小的举动，他看到了正位上的自己那咬牙切齿的表情。

“哼，居然没有直接泄出来，不愧是我，要是太快的话，可是不能带给master满足感啊。”  
“混蛋……”

意外也只出现了这么一次，「库丘林」对于男人的身体没有太大兴趣，在初步扩张过立香的后穴，确保不会因为自己的闯入让她受伤以后，在爱液的帮助下，「库丘林」将自己的性器插入了进去。

立香几乎是在「库丘林」进入自己身体的瞬间高潮了，她从没有这样的体会。  
身体的私密处被充满，按照常态应该出现的撕裂感在快感的冲击下荡然无存。本就比往常要敏感数倍的身体弓了起来，就算命令自己，也无法再咬紧牙关，呻吟声与唾液一起，顺着她的嘴角流了下去。  
那不成音调的喘息与呻吟在库丘林适应了这种状态后，被他吞入口中，更加狂热的亲吻随即而来，如同暴风雨一样，卷过立香口腔内的每一个角落。

然后是两人更为迅猛的进攻。

被库丘林抱在怀里的立香甚至不需要用力去支撑自己的身体，因为有「库丘林」在她的身后。  
立香从来都不知道自己身体的内部会有那么多的敏感点，不，不如说是在这一刻，她身体的每一处，只要是“库丘林”的触碰，哪怕只是一个轻柔的爱抚，都会被放大成数倍的快感。  
她好像飞到了云端，那带电的云层让她的身体出现了酥酥麻麻的感觉，很新奇，让她心跳加速，像是中毒一样，渴望着再多一点。

她的腰肢开始跟随着两人的抽插而扭动起来，她的私处渴望着被两人填满，她的内壁与子宫已经准备好了迎接两人体液的注入。

那么她自己呢？  
藤丸立香听到了属于库丘林与「库丘林」的粗重的喘息，努力的将已经发散的视线缓缓聚集了起来。

她看到了汗水顺着库丘林的额头滑落到他的下巴上，她看见「库丘林」按在自己腰上的双手和紧绷的下颚。  
她还看见了自己早就被情欲填满的双眼。

自甘堕落。  
心甘情愿。

清醒的时间转瞬即逝，房间里因为情爱而出现的旖旎的味道，因为抽插而带出的爱液搅动的声音，因为身体交融温度上升而滴落的汗珠，每一样都让立香深陷其中不能自拔。

一同做爱的快感让三人一起到达了顶端，白浊的液体灌满了立香的前庭与后穴。  
她拥抱着库丘林，又被「库丘林」所拥抱着。

在这一瞬间，藤丸立香突然发现，所有的一切都已经不可能再回归到最初的模样。  
而她，这个迦勒底内最后的一位御主却对这件事情毫不抵触，只剩下了期待与憧憬。

对，就像是之前她所思考过的那样。  
库丘林与「库丘林」，都是她的所爱之人。


End file.
